


Two humans and four animals (maybe)

by thaounatural



Series: humans and animals series [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and animals!astro is extremely cute am i right, and humans turn into animals, animals turn into humans, funny I guess, no offense here, this happened when im bored but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaounatural/pseuds/thaounatural
Summary: "This can't be real.""I mean I see you as dog all the time but this. Can't. Be. Real.""Woof!""And you woof now??? Oh I think my head hurts."





	1. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo is living with four dogs and one cat. Technically Jinwoo hyung isn't one, but that hyung is as annoying as a dog so they are the same.

Eunwoo is living with four dogs and one cat. Technically Jinwoo hyung isn't one, but that hyung is as annoying as a dog so they are the same. 

The first dog is MJ. Forgive Eunwoo, he was crazy about Michael Jackson when he took in MJ. 

MJ is a corgi, a really cute and fluffy one. Small, but extremely noisy and always loves playing and joking around. He likes to play with Sanha, since they are both small and noisy. He and Sanha get along really well when they play with Jinwoo hyung. Sometimes Eunwoo feels like they are bullying Jinwoo but ehh, whatever. Jinwoo hyung loves to play with them too, and Eunwoo guesses dogs become friends after bullying each other. 

Sanha is a restless beagle, and he is just like never stops running around. He is still young, so he is small and cute. He loves playing with other dogs obviously, and mostly it's MJ. Sometime Eunwoo has to seriously think about how to get rid of Sanha and MJ but who would do that. They are adorable together though, especially when Sanha and MJ try to mess up with Jinwoo hyung. Eunwoo lowkey enjoy that moment, although he will have to clean up the mess those three made after the fight. Sometime it's 'those four', Rocky will join too if he feel like playing.

Rocky is a golden retriever, he is really lovable and touchy. Unlike the other two, he is pretty quiet. He loves lying beside Jinwoo and let him to tickle his belly. When it's bed time, Rocky will quietly get on Jinwoo's bed and lie beside Jinwoo, let Jinwoo hug him, and how they sleep together is so cute, Eunwoo may have a file on his laptop just full of pictures of these two sleeping together. Sometime when Jinwoo feel like dancing, he will turn on the music and Rocky immediately run into Jinwoo's room and kinda dance with his best friend. Eunwoo must say Rocky really likes Jinwoo, just look at how adorable Rocky is when he is with Jinwoo hyung.

Jinwoo hyung.. well, he is actually like a combination of all these dogs, so that's the reason why Eunwoo sees him as one of the dogs. When he wants to play, he will call MJ and Sanha and they will start messing up with anything in sight, which later will lead to Eunwoo complaining about the mess, Jinwoo with apologetic face cleaning the mess, Sanha and MJ lying on the ground, they also have an apologetic face, Rocky helping Jinwoo to clean up, not much but still, and Bin lying on the sofa while looking down with supercilious attitude. 

Well, that's Bin, a really fluffy British short hair cat. You may think it's hard for a cat to live with four dogs (technically Jinwoo isn't one but whatever), but Bin get along with these dogs very well. Eunwoo think he may think he is a dog. Also, no one mess with Bin, unless you want to be scratched by a cat. Bin loves eating, a lots. Eunwoo haven't seen Bin rejecting food given by him before, but since he is really active, he is not a fat cat. Bin is really touchy too, he always uses his tiny feet to touch Eunwoo or gently scratches Eunwoo's clothes to ask Eunwoo to stroke him. Just like Rocky, when it's bed time, Bin hop on Eunwoo's bed, choose the most comfortable position to lie on, which will be on the pillow on the left, and Eunwoo always sleeps on the right pillow.

Eunwoo loves his life. Sometimes when things happens, he is tired, and he comes home, and he sees Jinwoo lying on the sofa with a bag of chips and sharing it with the animals, Rocky, MJ and Sanha happily run to him, and Bin wait until he takes off his shoes, run to him and look at him with really innocent and lovable eyes, until Eunwoo sit down and start stroking him. That moment is so warm and cozy and priceless, and Eunwoo couldn't ask for anything more. 

But if that's it, that's the end of the story, then there's no fun. 

It's just the beginning.


	2. The dog becomes the dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo could not believe he is living with exactly three dogs and one cat and a person who dreams to be a dog. Or a cat. Wonderful. What a life.

"It's a really nice day today!" - Jinwoo said as they walking down the street. It's Sunday, so Eunwoo took Sanha, MJ and Rocky out for a walk. They seems excited. It's been a while since the last time Eunwoo and Jinwoo took them out for a walk. 

"It is. It's sunny but not too hot. I like the weather like this." 

Eunwoo and Jinwoo decided to go to the supermarket to buy some stuff, and after that they go home and eat their lunch.

But actually it's just Eunwoo went into the supermarket, he doesn't trust the dogs enough to let them stand alone and doesn't trust Jinwoo enough to make sure that he won't run around the supermarket and take everything looks useless and break everything looks breakable. 

So when Eunwoo has done with the shopping, he went outside where Jinwoo was standing with their dogs, and his hyung seems excited. As soon as Eunwoo came out, he started yelling:

"EUNWOO I GOT SOMETHING REALLY AMAZING."

Eunwoo did a silent gesture and rolled his eyes.

"Keep it down, Jinwoo hyung. I'm not that deaf."

"There was this old lady, she was passing by and she saw me with our dogs," - Jinwoo didn't seems to care about what Eunwoo said. -"She said they looks adorable and also gave me this box!"

"So? Wait, what's inside this?" - Eunwoo looked at the box, then looked at Jinwoo. - "Don't tell me you brought this box from the bin and is making up excuse to bring it home."

"You don't trust me with anything. I'm sad." - Jinwoo pouted, but he continued as nothing happened. - "Well, she said, there are some kind of magical liquid, if you drink it, you will turn into a dog. Or a cat. It depends but anyway," - Jinwoo stopped and looked at Eunwoo with a puppy eyes. "This sounds so cool right?"

Eunwoo could not believe he is living with exactly three dogs and one cat and a person who dreams to be a dog. Or a cat. Wonderful. What a life.

"Alright, whatever you say, let's go home." - Eunwoo took one of the dogs leash from Jinwoo hand. The dogs seems a bit thirsty, because Eunwoo forgot to bring their water, and they have been running around for such a long time. 

After they got home, had lunch and stuff, and the dogs were tired so they took a nap, Eunwoo was tired too, but Jinwoo, on the other hand, was still excited about 'the magical liquid that turns you into dogs'.

"Eunwoo-ah, should I drink this?" - Jinwoo opened the box, and there were six tiny bottles inside. They actually has something sparkling around that made them shiny and magical. 

"If you want. I'm tired, let me sleep." - Eunwoo answered with a sleepy voice.

"Promise me if I actually turn into dog you have to find a way to change me back."

"You are not gonna turn into a dog." - Eunwoo seems a little bit annoyed. - "How old are you?"

"Promise me!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now leave my room, I have to sleep."

Eunwoo had a nice and deep sleep. He woke up 3 hours later, in a cheery spirit because he had enough sleep.

Eunwoo threw back the covers and sat up on his bed, and the dog which was sitting by his bed gave him a start. 

It's a white, extremely fluffy pomeranian, and he seems miserable. When he saw Eunwoo woke up, he started barking.

"Jinwoo hyung, where did this dog came from?" 

Eunwoo stroked the dog and shouted. But there was no reply. Instead of Jinwoo's voice answering him, the fluffy dog kept barking and looked at Eunwoo with a 'im-about-to-cry-notice-me-senpai' eyes. Eunwoo went out of his room and went in Jinwoo's room, which was empty, except for his clothes on the floor. The fluffy white ball ran into Jinwoo's clothes on the ground and barked. Followed him was the other three dogs, and Bin, and they all seems confused with this new buddy.

"Wait a sec." - Eunwoo with the brain that help him to get top score in every tests ever couldn't understand the shocking news. - "Jinwoo hyung.. Is that you?"

The dog's eyes lit up, and maybe, just maybe, Eunwoo thought, he saw the dog nodded his head. 

"Oh my god."

.  
"So let me make this clear."

Eunwoo is at the living room, with four dogs, offically four dogs, and a cat. And they sit in line, which makes the scene looks like they are learning in a class. Plus, Eunwoo is standing and the animals are so focus on him. Eunwoo stares at Jinwoo, probably wishes can this be a dream, but Jinwoo just stares back at him with his puppy eyes.

"You, the white pomeranian, is Park Jinwoo, who is shorter than a high school kid." 

"Woof woof!" - He seems angry. That's obviously Park Jinwoo.

"This can't be real."

"I mean I see you as dog all the time but this. Can't. Be. Real."

"Woof!"

"And you woof now??? Oh I think my head hurts."

Eunwoo sits down on the floor and tries to get the idea of Park Jinwoo actually turned into a dog. And fluffy Park Jinwoo is just there looking around with excitement. Why? It might be that his dream of being a dog is finally fulfilled. Eunwoo wishes he could get mad at Jinwoo, but he was too cute to yell at. Like look at him, that's exactly how Jinwoo would look like as a dog. Cute, fluffy and extremely small.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" - Eunwoo remembered what he promised with Jinwoo, but he couldn't even think of how can a human turns into a dog, then how the hell would he turn Jinwoo back into human?

"Woof woof woof woof woof woof!"

Sanha, and MJ looked at Jinwoo with a surprised face, Rocky seems happy, and Bin just doesn't care.

"I forgot you can't talk."

"Woof.."

"Let me think of a way so you can tell me what you want to do." - Eunwoo looks at the clock, and it is already dinner time. Time flies when your roommates turns into a dog, Eunwoo guesses. - "But first, about dinner. Can you eat dogs food?"

Jinwoo actually turns to Rocky and they look like they are talking about the food. Eunwoo takes his phone out and takes a picture of them talking, because what's cuter than a golden retriever and a pomeranian talking to each other. 

After the most serious dicussion of Jinwoo's life, he turns back to Eunwoo and bravely nods his head. 

"How about I giving you two bows of food, if you can't eat dogs food, eat the regular one, I will make you soup. Is that fine?" - He is a dog now, but Eunwoo thinks that doesn't mean his taste is the same as dogs.

"Woof!"- Even his 'woof' is so cute.

Jinwoo couldn't eat dogs food, and he shared his soup with the other three, and Bin just with a sniff ran to them and asked if he could eat with them. Eventually, Eunwoo made a whole pot full of soup, because these animals eat like Eunwoo has starved them for centuries.

Jinwoo, obviously, get along with other dogs extremely well. Listen, they already loved playing with each other as human and dogs, what stop them from playing with each other as dogs? But, this prove the thought of Jinwoo can not be a dog is true. He is already active and restless as a human, Eunwoo worried Jinwoo and the other dogs will destroy the house. 

That night, after called Jinwoo's boss to tell him a made-up excuse so he can be off work for a week, Eunwoo lies down on his comfy bed, beside Bin, who already has half-closed eyes from spleepiness. 

"Bin-ah." - Eunwoo sighs and stroked him. - "This doesn't seems to be a problem with Jinwoo, but he can't stay forever like this. What should I do?"

There is obviously no answer. Bin doesn't care enough to even 'meow' back. Eunwoo usually talks with Bin at night, since he is a Hello Kitty cat, he will be there listening to Eunwoo. He talk about everything on earth, what he worried about, what makes him happy, sometimes Bin meow back, sometimes he turns around and start licking himself - cat's way to take a shower.

But whatever. 

Unless Park Jinwoo turns into some kind of tiny elf or giant monster tomorrow, Eunwoo has nothing to worry about. He is used to having four dogs in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really messy dbduvdjxjsoal UGH thank you for reading this and loving this i love you i love you


	3. The more people, the more fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eunwoo is talking again. Humans are annoying." 
> 
> "Bin, i can hear and understand you."
> 
> "Understand my ass."
> 
> "Your ass must be cold. At least wake up and wear some clothes on."
> 
> "Wait what?"

Eunwoo's life with four dogs is actually the same as when he was living with three dogs and one human.

Jinwoo and Rocky and MJ and Sanha still mess up with anything in sight, after the fight they still try to help Eunwoo to clean up with apologetic face, Eunwoo still complains about the mess, Bin still doesn't care. Rocky and Jinwoo still sleep together, and Eunwoo can swear they look much more adorable with Jinwoo found his most comfy spot is right beside Rocky, on his bed, Rocky curls up and Jinwoo is inside. Bin stays the same too, except for because Jinwoo's food smelt good so he wants to eat what Jinwoo eat.

But the fact that there is no way he can think of to turn Jinwoo back to normal still bothers Eunwoo. Jinwoo can't stay like this forever, he likes it, Eunwoo maybe likes it, but his boss and his family may not.

So one night, after three hours of trying to communicate with Jinwoo by forcing him to draw where he put the box (and that didn't go well because Jinwoo is whiter than Snow White), Eunwoo found the box that has the magical bottles inside. Turns out, there is a paper being folded and put underneath the bottles. It's kinda like an instruction for use.

_1\. Do not drink all of the liquid inside a bottle at once. You will be an animal forever. Or an animal will be a human forever._

_2\. If you didn't, this potion can last for seven days._

_3\. The pink is to turn animals into humans, and the blue is vice versa._

_4\. If you accidentally turn yourself into human/animal and you wanna go back, drink the other potion to change yourself back, remember to drink it all, and that's the last chance._

_5\. Good luck not turning yourself into animals forever._

And when Eunwoo looked at the box, there were six bottles inside it. Two of them are blue, and the other four are pink. One of the blue bottles is half drank.

And Eunwoo thought he just shed a tear of joy.

.

Seven days later, exactly like in the instruction, Jinwoo turned back into a human.

It was a nice morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Eunwoo and Bin was still asleep, and Jinwoo started freaking out.

"EUNWOO, IM A HUMAN!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it? Who said you are not human? I will cut him." - Eunwoo answered with a sleepy voice and Bin curiously looked at Jinwoo. But then Eunwoo felt like something was wrong and he opened his eyes. - "Oh why are you talking?"

Eunwoo suddenly felt like he was still dreaming, since he is used to Jinwoo being a noisy, annoying and squishy dog.

 _"I. Am. A. Human. Being."_ \- Jinwoo ground his teeth. This time Eunwoo was fully awake. He looked at his annoying hyung and smiled.

"Wow, it's nice seeing you again. It's been a week already. Now go take a shower or something, I will make breakfast. It's time for you to go to work."

"I want to be a dog again!" - Jinwoo whined. - "It felt really good when I can talk and play with Myungjun, Sanha and Minhyuk. Where did you put the box? I need that potion!"

"Why are you calling them Myungjun and Minhyuk?" - Eunwoo decided to pretend he didn't hear Jinwoo's words about wanting to be a dog again.

"They said it's their real name." - Jinwoo sat on the sofa. - "I also felt weird just like you but anyway, I WANT TO BE A DOG AGAIN!"

"Keep your voice down, Pomeranian."

"Cha Eunwoo, I'm older than you, you should listen to me."

"Pomeranian, I'm a human and also your owner, you should listen to me."

Jinwoo grabbed the nearest thing that can possibly kill people to him and started chasing Eunwoo.

Well, but eventually, Jinwoo still went to work with a sad face.

When he got home, to cheer him up & not to turn him into dogs again, Eunwoo hid the blue bottles in his closet and told Jinwoo about the pink one. Jinwoo got extremely excited.

"So, can we turn them into humans? How fun would that be?" - When it comes to something like this, Eunwoo thinks Jinwoo is his younger brother. Like Jinwoo thinks aegyo will get him what he wants. -"Can we do it now? _Please please pleaaaaase_ my handsome and kind little brother Cha Eunwoo."

"Read the instruction first." - Eunwoo gave him the paper. Eunwoo didn't need more humans to care about. But he also wanted to see what would happen.

"It said if you drank all the liquid inside, you would permanently become an animal. Or a human. So I should only let them drink a drop or two right?"

"Yes." - Eunwoo nodded his head. - "I'll be watching you do it. You can do it now."

"Thank you Eunwoo." - Jinwoo gave Eunwoo a happy smile and called the animals. He held them in his hand and forced them to drank one drop. The dogs liked it, but Bin hated being held and forced to drink something. He is a cat, what are you expecting?

They didn't immediately become humans though, and Jinwoo was so disappointed. But Eunwoo said maybe he would have to wait overnight, and Jinwoo cheered up again. He is such an adorable kid.

And exactly the next morning Eunwoo woke up, he freaked the hell out because there was a naked man on his bed.

But then he remembered last night and his first impression was like, 'he is prettier than what I expected'.

Eunwoo thought his size would be the same as Bin, so he took out some clothes he thought would be suitable for Bin.

"Bin, wake up. I prepared you clothes."

"Eunwoo is talking again. Humans are annoying." - Bin turned his body to the other side and buried his head under his hands.

"Bin, i can _hear and understand_ you." - Eunwoo tried not to look at Bin and kept his voice calm. Bin being a cat was already savage, being a human didn't have much impact on him.

"Understand my ass."

"Your ass must be cold. At least wake up and wear some clothes on."

"Wait what?" - Bin opened his eyes wide. Why was Eunwoo replying him?

There was an extraodinary awkward and long silent moment, and someone yelled.

"MYUNGJUN HYUNG WHY AM I HUMAN?"

Eunwoo sighed.

He always knows his life is _anything_ but normal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me anything.. if you dont like it tell me too yell at me im waiting...
> 
> also this is really messy again im sorry the next chapter will be better i promise dont leave me ;;;;;;


	4. human are annoying (or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An animal's mind is actually like a child's, their thoughts are simple and pure. They only say what they are really thinking about, what's the truth, without any intention and even a whole plot in their mind like human beings usually do, which makes them so precious and Jinwoo doesn't think he deserve this.

"Myungjun hyung look at my hair!! Oh my god it looks amazing right??" - Sanha poked Myungjun and pointed at his brown and glossy hair.

"I'm so handsome as a human. This is interesting." - And then he looked at the mirror, which Eunwoo gave them to see how they look like as a human. It took thirty minutes for them to get used to the mirror, (at first Sanha was so scared and actually about to cry but Jinwoo comforted him), and they listed the mirror in the 'magical things human have' list.

"And look at me!! Minhyuk hyung! _Look at me!!_ I can walk and wave my hand too! Oh my God, this is awesome." - The youngest one stood up, walked to where Minhyuk was sitting and waved at his hand.

"I can grab things too hyung!!" - Sanha grabbed one of the pillows on the sofa and hugged it.

"Oh my Goood this is wonderful I love being a human." - Finally, the restless beagle sat down and he still seems so excited.

Eunwoo thought about this before, how messy this house would be if these dogs and cat becomed human. Sanha has been talking for an hour, Myungjun was busy looking at himself in the mirror (and also talking A LOTS), Minhyuk didn't waste a single second not talking to Jinwoo, (he scolded Sanha for yelling at him and wasted his two minutes) and Bin seems quiet. Eunwoo wondered what was he thinking.

"Sanha, can you stop talking? It's annoying." - That's the first thing he said after he officially knew he is not a cat anymore.

"I'm sorry Bin hyung." - Sanha frowned and Jinwoo's heart melted. He is such an lovable child.

"Awww Sanha, it's okay. Come here, dear." - Jinwoo opened his arms and hugged Sanha. It was an odd scene, since Jinwoo is small compare to Sanha. And that's weird too, when Sanha, a dog, is bigger than a human.

"What's bothering you, Bin?" - The dogs have been closed to each other since forever, comforting and asking about the only cat seems to be a better idea.

"It's _Moon Bin_." - Bin, Moon Bin, answer with a not-so-happy voice. Eunwoo considered it as his normal attitude, he expected this to happen. He has been living with this cat for so long, maybe known him better than Bin knows himself. After all, he is just a cat.

"Well, Moon Bin, what's bothering you?"

Bin didn't answer. Eunwoo, as a extremely patient person, asked again.

"You are hungry, aren't you? What do you want to eat?"

Eunwoo noticed his eyes lit up a bit. He knows his cat, Bin can't stand being hungry. There was this one time he went home a little late then usual, and Jinwoo is only in charge of the dogs, Bin was hungry so he was mad at Eunwoo. But all Eunwoo did after that was just gave him cat food like usual and a little treat. And it all went to normal again.

"I'll make you something. Do you want to come with me?"

There was no answer again, but Bin stood up and followed Eunwoo to the kitchen. This is the place Moon Bin has always been curious about, it always smell so good but he couldn't see the food anywhere.

Eunwoo poured some water into a pot, and then he put something yellow into it. And then he waited until the bubbles shown up. There was air coming from the pot too. After that, Eunwoo tore a small pack of something in two, and poured it into the pot. Finally, he poured everything into a bow.

Moon Bin stood behind Eunwoo and watched he did that yellow thingy with excitement and curious. He thought that was magic.

"Moon Bin! Oh, here you are." - Eunwoo turned around and got startled by Moon Bin's exciting face. - "Sit down."

Moon Bin immediately did what Eunwoo said and looked at Eunwoo with lots of expectation in his eyes, which were opened wide and in a way, it was sparkling. Eunwoo found that so adorable.

"You must be very hungry." - Eunwoo smiled at him and put the bowl before him. - "This is called ramen. You can eat now."

Moon Bin, not wasting a single second, lower his head, sticked out his tounge and licked it.

"Oh!" - This is hot! Moon Bin leaned back immidiately, and looked at Eunwoo with disappointed eyes. He couldn't believe this annoying human is messing with him over and over again.

"Oh so I forgot you are a cat.." - Eunwoo had to hold back his laugh. He didn't want the cat to get mad, but Moon Bin was very cute. - "Wait a sec, Bin, don't eat it yet."

He brought a spoon and chopsticks to the table, sat beside Bin and help him eat. He picked the ramen up with chopsticks and blown it so it wouldn't be as hot as before.

"This is how you eat ramen. It won't be hot anymore. Open your mouth."

Bin looked dubiously at Eunwoo, but he opened his mouth anyway.

"How is it?"

"It's good!" - Moon Bin happily said. - "I love being a human!"

Getting a cat to love you is easy, just feed him.

.

"What do you all want first?"

On the other hand, Jinwoo was still busy planning on a day trip to the human world for the dogs. They decided wasting their seven days being human is not a good idea.

"I want to go inside the big building!! Eunwoo never allows us to go inside." - Sanha pouted and looked at Jinwoo with his puppy eyes.

"The supermarket. Oh okay, that will be on the list." - Jinwoo turned to Myungjun. - "How about you, Myungjun?"

"The things with a huge screen and everyone sitting on red chair. I saw that sometimes on TV and that's look fun."

"The movie. Okay."

"I want to dance along the music."

"What?" - Jinwoo looked at Minhyuk, confused with what he said. - "Can you say it again, Minhyuk?"

"I want to learn _how to dance along the music_." - Minhyuk held his breath. - "Is.. Is that okay? Is that possible? It's okay if-"

"Sure!" - Jinwoo laughed at Minhyuk's face impression. He was so worried when Jinwoo didn't answer right away. -"We will do that if you want."

"Thank you." - Minhyuk happily said as hugged Jinwoo and licked his face.

And Jinwoo _almost exploded._

Eunwoo was done with feeding Bin, and he got in the living room just in time to see the most awkward and cringy but really funny moment. He got goosebump when that happened.

"No, Minhyuk, this isn't things human usually do." - Jinwoo's ears turned extremely red, he pushed Minhyuk away, but not too far.. - "Human don't lick each other. It's okay for you to do that as a dog, but not human."

"Oh." - Minhyuk disappointed voice made Jinwoo felt guilty. It looked like Jinwoo did some really bad thing like destroying one of his favorite toys. - "Okay."

"But you can still hug me?" - Jinwoo hugged the poor puppy. - "I like receiving hug from you."

"Aww that's adorable." - Eunwoo cut in the situation with a compliment.

"Eunwoo, shut up. You are ruining the moment."

"That's a compliment."

"Except I don't need it." - Jinwoo looked askew at Eunwoo. Eunwoo shrugged his shoulder. He couldn't help it, that was one moment of the history.

They still have to go to work that day, and Eunwoo prepared for the _used-to-be-animals-but-they-are-now-human_ some delicious food that can be ate with spoon (or hand). But Eunwoo still spent that day worrying about them a lots. They know _jack shit_ beside the fact that they are now a human. There was no guarantee they would be nice and clean. So he decided to leave his coffee shop early and went home.

"Eunwoo hyung, why did you come home so early?"

When he opened the door, Sanha and Myungjun was already there, happily smiled and waved their hands. And they seems clean. Everything must be fine. Eunwoo let out a relief sigh.

"I wanted to check on you guys. How was your day Sanha?"

Sanha is the youngest in the house, Eunwoo even considered him as his child, so he wanted to check on Sanha first. Technically all the dogs (including Jinwoo) and Bin are his children, they all need so much protection and care.

"It was great! I love being a human! I love it I love it I love it!" - Sanha high pitched voice cracked at the end, and Myungjun bursted out laughing.

"Where is Rocky?" - Myungjun's laugh is one of the best things on earth, Eunwoo laughed along and asked.

"Minhyuk hyung is watching TV with Bin hyung." - Sanha pouted at Myungjun and Eunwoo. - "What are we eating tonight Eunwoo hyung?"

Sometimes Eunwoo wishes he could be a dog, or a cat. Their most serious concern is what they are gonna eat today and fight the one who tries to steal it. But no, the only one who can make sure Jinwoo and the animals won't set fire to the house is him, and he is not going to be a dog and cry when Jinwoo and the animals running around calling the fire department or 911.

"I'll see what we got in the frigde and decide."

Moonbin and Rocky was sitting on the floor watching a dancing show. Rocky was really focused on it, and Moonbin looked at Eunwoo when he entered the room.

"Hi, Bin and Rocky. How was your day?"

"It was not as good as what you cooked this morning for me." - Bin was upset. Eunwoo can tell.

"What was not good?" - Eunwoo asked with a confused eyes.

"The food today." - Bin replied as he stood up and got to Eunwoo by walking. He tried to gently scratch Eunwoo's shirt while looking down. - "I want to eat the yellow thing you cooked for me this morning."

Wow, this is _too much_. Eunwoo knew he did that because he was a cat, but what was that flustering feelings he has just had? His head was blank, and Bin looked him with his nervous eyes, probably asking himself why was Eunwoo so quiet, which made Eunwoo more and more confused with his feelings.

"But eat that too much is not good for your health. It's called ramen by the way." - Finally, after a few minutes of trying to get words together, Eunwoo replied. Bin was relief when Eunwoo answered him but he was upset at Eunwoo too for not letting him eat what he like. - "I'll make you something different. And it's still delicious. Is that okay?"

"Thank you." - Moonbin actually leaped for joy and hugged Eunwoo. It was a bit surprised so Eunwoo stepped back a little, but he still hugged Moonbin back, afraid of him and his cat falling on the floor. - "You are the best. I know I can trust you with food."

"Technically I'm the only one who can cook here but thank you." - Eunwoo gently smiled at Bin as he opened their frigde and decided to did some fried rice for them all.

Jinwoo came back after an hour, and that was early because he usually has more work to do but it might be that he wanted to be at home with his new human friends. They all have their first meal together, Sanha'd like to call that family meal. It was warm and comfortable, and the animals learned something about table manners and how to use cutlery properly.

To sum up, Bin enjoyed his first day so much, he completely forgot about how much he hated being a human when it all began. Rocky still has a lots in his mind, Sanha has nothing beside "I'M A HUMAN BEING NOW", and Myungjun actually thought this was a dream until Jinwoo actually pulled out an blanket for Sanha and Myungjun to sleep.

"Wait why are we going to sleep?"

"Why won't we going to sleep hyung?"

"We don't sleep in our dreams." - Myungjun confused face made Jinwoo laughed. - "Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's not a dream, _idiot_."

"Did you just call me idiot?"

They started to fight. Not a serious fight, but a fight that ended up with Eunwoo yelled at them for the mess they made. But it was fun and enjoyable, which made Jinwoo scared these moments would only be memories when seven days end. They can't be like this forever, and Jinwoo will obviously miss them as human beings. Jinwoo had a chance to be with them when he was a dog, he knows them pretty well. The thought of never getting another chance to actually be talking and playing with them is one of the most painful things to think about.

Jinwoo shook his head and decided to think about that later, he got into bed and Minhyuk was already under the blanket waiting for him. Jinwoo smiled and also covered himself with blanket too.

"Minhyuk, you are already here. Good night."

"Jinwoo hyung.." - Minhyuk diffident voice drew Jinwoo's attention.

"What's wrong, Minhyuk?" - Minhyuk is a really lovable child. Jinwoo cares about him the most, since he is only touchy to Jinwoo and he is pretty a quiet person.

"Can we learn to dance tomorrow?" - He asked. - "It's only last for seven days. I don't want to waste any day. I like being with you, talking with you and stuff."

Minhyuk's confession was so adorable, Jinwoo thought he shed a happy tear. An animal's mind is actually like a child's, their thoughts are simple and pure. They only say what they are really thinking about, what's the truth, without any intention and even a whole plot in their mind like human beings usually do, which makes them so precious and Jinwoo _doesn't think_ he deserve this.

"I don't want to waste any of those days too. It's Saturday tomorrow, I will teach you to dance. We will go out at Sunday. Is that okay with you?"

"Everything is okay with me." - It's the excitement in his voice that made Jinwoo felt really happy. - "Thank you for being here, Jinwoo."

Minhyuk smiled, carefully and gently hugged Jinwoo, like he worried Jinwoo would vanish into thin air in no time.

And that moment, it's when Jinwoo finally knows, _what is it like to have butterfly inside his stomach._

.

"It was such a wonderful day."

Myungjun continued the never ending conversation between the restless beagle and him. He is the oldest dog, but he got along well with the youngest. Maybe it's because they are both really noisy and you never being noisy alone, that's _pathetic_.

"I know right." - Sanha answered with a sleepy voice. - "But hyung,"

"Hm?"

"There will be an end right?"

Myungjun didn't answer. He was scared to think about it too. The end is a scary words. You don't want your happiest moment in your life to end, but the thought of that moment ending already makes you sad.

"But let's just enjoy it first." - Sanha felt something in the silent, because please, Myungjun is talkative as hell, so he tried to comfort his brother. - "Let it just happens."

Sanha is really positive, it made Myungjun felt better. They have been together since the very beginning, they understand each other more than anyone. Myungjun is thankful he can share this _wonderful and magical_ moment with his younger brother.

"Sure. Good night, Sanha."

"Good night Myungjun hyung."

.

"How was your day, Bin?"

"It was _amazing_! I got to eat so many good food!" - Eunwoo is not even surprised, Moon Bin's goal in his life is probably to eat every edible things. - "I got to know you better too, and being a human turned out to be really fun! I like being with you."

"Oh _really_?" - Eunwoo smirked and teased him. - "Who told me I'm annoying just this morning?"

"Who?" - Moon Bin pretended to be shock.

"What makes you upset the most? Like what's the thing you don't like? I have wanted to ask you this since forever but you are a cat so. I will change it when you return to be a cat, so you will live a happier life."

"But I _don't_ want to return to be a cat. That's not a happier life." - Moon Bin opened his eyes wide, this time he was shock for real. Every wonderful things tend to have an end, and Moon Bin is not ready for that. - "If that happened, I wouldn't be able to talk to you anymore. That's sad."

Eunwoo didn't think Moon Bin would react like this. He thought Bin would want to be a cat again, since human is annoying to him. To be honest, he was _moved_ by what he said, about him being nice and stuff. A thought bumped to his head "I don't want Bin to be a cat again too". But the higher expectation, the higher disappointment. Being a human may be a good thing if you don't have to go to work and deal with others, and Bin is too precious to face all that. Human beings are _scary_. Eunwoo himself thought of that before, and he wanted to protect Bin from all that danger.

"Let's talk about that later. Good night, Bin. It's Saturday tomorrow, I will teach you to cook something."

"Really? Thank you, Eunwoo!" - Moonbin tried to rub his head on Eunwoo, and Eunwoo didn't know he should laugh or not.

"Moon Bin, human don't do that. They don't rub their head on others, scratching people is considered violent sometimes, and also, I haven't seen you do that as a human, but people don't lick themselves to be cleaner too. That's considered weird."

"Oh." - Bin may have licked himself two or three times today, but Eunwoo doesn't need to know that. - "Okay."

"Good night, Bin."

"Good night, _annoying human_."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i took too long for this ;_; 
> 
> im really thankful for y'all for leaving comments and giving me kudos, that already made my whole 2017 lmao
> 
> please keep leaving comment and kudos, yell at me if u need too!!! 
> 
> it's late but happy new year!! i love you all heart emoji


End file.
